Memories of A Navigatior
by Clieo Of The South
Summary: A bunch of one-shots, Chekov centric
1. The Art of Optimism

Hikaru Sulu always considered himself open-minded about many things. Heck, jumping off the ship and onto a giant drill can do that to a person.

But the one thing he just didn't understand was the optimistic attitude his best friend always had. He noticed it all through the academy, and he noticed it the few years they'd worked together.

There was just no bringing the kid down. It was like someone stuck a pot of everything nice into his soul. He just didn't understand.

So it was on the day the two of them got stranded on a planet with arctic temperatures that he found himself the most intrigued by his best friend.

"What do you mean the transporter isn't working? You literally just beamed Riley and Spock!" Sulu yelled, his cheeks were red from the cold wind, and his fingers were beginning to lose feeling.

" 'Am so...y lad...e! B...t the..e's too muc... Inter...fen...ce!" Scotty's voice echoed through out the dark ice cave, and Pavel felt his heart drop.

"Scotty? Scotty!" Sulu groaned in frustration, and made his way back into the cave. "I'm afraid we're just going to have to tough it out until they can get us back."

Pavel nodded, his face never losing it's signature smile. "That's okay Sulu. This can be like an adventure!" He replied, his accent sounded even more echoey in the small cave they were huddled in.

"You wouldn't happen to have anything we can use to keep warm, do you? I'm freezing." Sulu cupped his hands and brought them his mouth, trying to warm them up with his breath. It didn't have much effect, and he glanced at the skinny boy in front of him.

Upon being selected for the mission, all of them had been outfitted with high quality winter gear. But they could only keep the cold out for so long. Uhura had mothered Pavel into wearing extra layers, but Sulu could tell the cold was getting to him too.

The mission had been to check out the surface, and to try and locate any remnants of the civilization that developed there. They'd been there all day, and now the sun was starting to go down. He shuddered at the thought of having to endure the nighttime temperatures.

Eventually the two men found themselves sitting in the floor of the glacier cave, each one shivering as the night wore on. Sulu was no stranger to cold temperatures, growing up in San Francisco, he was used to bitter winters by the sea. But this was different. This was a bone chilling cold.

Sitting across from his, Pavel sighed, his cheeks were bright red, and Sulu could see the tips of ears were too. "Hey Hikaru," he asked. His voice was kind of slurred. "D'ya think they'll get us in time?"

Coming from anyone else, Sulu would have simply laughed, and given the 'jim-kirk-can-do-anything' speech. But hearing those words come from Chekov made him realize just how bad this situation was.

Pavel's voice sounded so... Worried.

"What are ya talking about Pav? If course they will!" He replied, though it sounded more like he was trying to reassure himself than anyone else.

Pavel merely nodded his head. His eyelids were very heavy, and he found himself unable to stay awake. "Pavel? Pavel! C'mon man, stay awake!"

Pavel had never heard him sound so panicked. It made him feel a shot of fear too. But before he could process just why he was supposed to be scared, his eyelids dropped, and he felt himself losing consciousness.

Sulu found himself at his friends side quicker than he thought possible. His movements felt so sluggish, and his found that he couldn't wiggle his fingers. Raising his shaking hand, Hikaru reached up and tapped his young friend on the cheek.

Pavel's lips were blue, and his skin felt cold to the touch. "Dammit Pavel..." He mumbled. Thinking quickly, Sulu unzipped the the jacket he had on, instantly noticing the cold. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. Pavel needed it more than he did. Carefully, Sulu draped the jacket over the unconscious Russian, tucking it in around his shoulders like a blanket.

The cold invaded much more quickly than before, his many later doing nothing to protect him from the biting temperatures. His own eyes feeling heavy, Sulu found himself leaning against his friend, doing everything he could to share what little body heat he had.

Just as his eyes closed, he felt the tingling sensation of the ships transporter, he sighed in relief when he felt the warm air aboard the Enterprise. Then, everything went black.

A few days later, Hikaru woke up to the big green eyes of his best friend.

"Good thing you woke up, Hikaru. I was just about to draw a mustache on you." Chekov giggled.

Sulu laughed too, glad to see the teenager back to his always happy personality. He decided that day, the instant Chekov began telling him what all happened, that he'd do anything, just to keep that smile on the young boys face.


	2. Never Doubt A Russian

Spock was a man of logic. He knew that choosing Pavel Chekov as his partner on the mission probably wasn't the best of ideas.

Of course, Pavel was an excellent officer, and had proven himself on many occasions.

Despite that, Spock still found himself doubting the abilities of the young ensign. He really didn't even want the Russian to come with him at all. But Jim's pestering had convinced him to take him along anyway.

It was honestly a peaceful mission, until they found themselves being chased by the native species.

Their weapons were primitive, and they spoke in a way that sounded more like barks than words.

A spear whizzed by Spock's ear, and he ducked, pushing Chekov out of the way before an arrow embedded itself in his head. The killing shot stuck in a tree, and Pavel blinked at it. Realizing it was originally meant for his head.

"Ensign, come this way!" Spock yelled, and Chekov followed, his blood pounding in his ears.

Suddenly Spock stopped short, and Pavel found himself skidding to a halt inches before the edge of a large cliff.

He found himself feeling dizzy just looking down it. "Sir! Vwe are surrounded!" Pavel yelled, the wind making his voice hard to hear.

Quickly, eyeing both the cliff and the natives, Spock a split second decision. "Ensign, do you trust me?"

The wind was howling, sweeping their hair in every way. Pavel's eyebrows knit together as confusion rippled across his face. "Of course, sir. But..."

He never got to finish his question, because at that moment, Spock grabbed his arm and pushed him over the edge. Spock fell with him, his eyes closed in what looked like meditation.

Chekov didn't even have time to acknowledge fear before they slammed into the river below.

The water was cold, and Pavel felt the air leave his lungs as he sunk into the darkness. Without thinking he began kicking his feet.

His head found the surface, and he took a huge breath in. "Mr. Spock! Mr. Spock?" He yelled. The sky was beginning to darken, and thunder boomed ominously. "Spock!"

Chekov swam around, kicking furiously to keep himself afloat. Lighting flashed, and in the corner of his eye he caught sight of a darker shade of blue.

Surging forward, he felt his fingers slip through Spock's hair, and he dived down, wrapping his arms under his arms. His legs kicked up, and he broke the surface again, keeping Spock's head above the water as well.

With what seemed like super human strength, Chekov kicked his legs, looking for some sort of shore.

The sand felt good underneath Pavel's feet, but his legs felt wobbly from swimming so much. Spock's weight had become a burden, but he refused to let the older man go.

Finally he found himself on dry land, he dragged Spock up the beach, his arms feeling like jelly.

The sky was still dark with clouds, and a few drops of rain sprinkled his face. His attention immediately went to the unconscious man. He stopped himself from putting his fingers to Spock's neck, and instead brought to mind the first aid McCoy had taught him. His heart was in his abdomen, on the... Left side.

He placed a hand where he believed Spock's heart to be. He felt a sudden wave of relief when he felt a heartbeat. He moved his hand to his mouth, and was even more relieved to feel his breath.

Sighing, Pavel fell back against the sand, letting exhaustion take over. He began to doze off when a loud clap of thunder shook him awake. He sat up just as the rain began to to pelt the two officers.

Standing, Pavel looked around for some kind of shelter as the cold wind swept his wet hair off his forehead. Then he saw it. Just to his left, a rock outcropping. Bending down, the Russian grabbed Spock's wrists and began to drag/ pull the unconscious Vulcan to the cave.

By the time they got there, the wind was blowing furiously, and the rain was pounding everything. Lighting kit up everything in a bright, light violet every ten seconds or so.

As he got closer, he noticed it was actually a cave. Taking a deep breath, Pavel summoned what little strength he had left and dragged Spock the rest of the way into the cave. Finally out if the cold rain, Pavel sat back against the wall of the cave, shivering slightly at the coldness of the rock.

Spock was still sleeping soundly, and Chekov noticed a small trickle of emerald blood seeping from his hairline. He figured he must have hit his head while under water.

Still shivering, Pavel reached into his belt, pulling out his commentator. He flipped it open, and watched as water trickled out from the battery pack. He sighed, tossing it to the side. So much for that idea. Spock flinched slightly in his sleep, and Chekov glanced back at him.

Thinking, Pavel decided it would be best to find some wood to start a fire. He'd be no use to Spock if he died of hyperthermia. Slowly the Russian stood up, his burning muscles protesting.

He didn't go very far, just to the small group of trees outside the cave. The rain soaked the majority of the ground, but the canopy of leaves kept the ground underneath mostly dry. Pavel picked up as many sticks as he could carry, and brought them back to the cave. He made a few trips until he decided he had enough.

Taking his phaser out, Chekov checked the casing, and was happy to see its sealing had been watertight. Adjusting the settings, he pointed it at a pile he made, and shot.

The wood erupted in flame, and Pavel was glad to feel warmth again. His hands were very cold.

Adding wood every now and then, Pavel sat back and relaxed. He knew Starfleet would find them eventually.

Spock didn't remember much. He remembered falling, god, who could forget that? He remembered feeling his body hit the water, and he remembered sinking down far too fast. And most of all, he remembered slamming his head against a sudden rock outcropping under the water.

What he didn't remember was how he got to what sounded like a cave. He heard echoes of a fire crackling, and the soft breathing of someone nearby.

He felt warm, despite remembering the chilliness of the water. The fire popped, and Spock found himself trying to open his eyes. His head was pounding. A sudden memory surfaced in his mind.

Chekov.

The young ensign had jumped with him. He felt a new surge of energy, just enough to finally break the barrier between unconsciousness and being awake.

Slowly his eyes opened, they focused on the roof of the cave he was in, and he glanced around. He moved to sit up, noticing the soreness of his wrists and arms. Spock propped himself against the side of the cave wall.

His eyes found Chekov on the other side of the fire, and he relaxed slightly with relief. The young Russian was sleeping, his head drooped to the side. He had a large pile of sticks by his leg, and one gripped in his hand.

He looked exhausted, he had bags under his eyes, and he was paler than usual.

The fire started to burn out, and Spock quickly added more wood, not wanting the warmth to leave. Outside, the world was darkened by clouds and rain was pelting everything. An occasional lightning bolt lit up the entrance of the cave.

Spock found himself wondering how the two of them got there. Obviously Chekov was the one who started the fire, he must have been the one to get the wood too.

It was pretty obvious Spock had been out for a while. He didn't know how long exactly, but it seemed to have been at least a day.

Upon losing consciousness underwater he had no idea what happened next.

A thought flashed in his brain, but he dismissed it almost immediately. It wasn't possible...Was it? Did Chekov, the skinny, short boy in front of him... Carry him?

The soreness of his wrists flared up, and Spock looked down at his black pants. There was dirt and sand caked to back of his uniform. Then no... Not carry... Chekov dragged him, all the way from the beach.

Wearily Spock stood up, his head still swimming. He walked to the entrance of the cave, using the wall to balance him.

He looked out, and found that the beach was very far from his current position. It wasn't even a beach, more a shoreline for the river that flowed through the canion that had created the cliff.

Spock looked back at the sleeping ensign. He couldn't imagine how hard it must have been for the young man to get himself and Spock to safety.

A new feeling bubbled up in Spock's mind, a feeling he only felt to a handful of people.

He felt respect.

Three hours later they were found by doctor McCoy and a small security team. After their lack of communications became worrisome, the captain issued a search party to look for them.

The two were back at work within two days, and Spock never once doubted the young navigator again.


	3. The Enterprise's Pet

Somewhere down in the engineering decks of the Enterprise, a small animal made it's way through the maze of pipes and wires.

It swung it's tail as it walked, occasionally stopping to like it's orange paw. No one saw the orange tabby cat, and no one would have known where it came from. The cat made his way up one of the Jeffries tubes.

The day was going average for everyone on the bridge. Sulu and Chekov were at their stations, and Spock and Bones were having their daily argument.

Pavel leaned back in his chair, popping his back as he did so. He'd finally managed to solve the equation he'd given himself, and was glad to have accomplished it, even if it was kind of easy.

The entrance to the bridge suddenly swooshed open, and a few people turned to see who had set off the sensor. When nobody spoke up to ask for permission to enter, even more turned their heads.

Instead of finding a nervous ensign, everyone was shocked to see an orange tabby cat. It was sitting in the middle of the doorway, licking it's paw and every now and then rubbing it's head.

Suddenly, as if just now noticing the stares, the cat stopped and looked up. Giving out a loud meow! It walking around, sniffing things here and there. Everyone silently watched, their confusion and curiosity getting the better of them.

Finally, the cat walked up to Pavel, it's nose twitching. After staring at him for a solid thirty seconds, the cat let out another meow, then jumped to his lap. He hesitantly petted it's fur.

"Is that your cat, Pavel?" Jim asked, eyeing it like it was going to kill him.

Chekov glanced back down at the purring animal in his arms. "No, sir. I do not own a cat." He replied, and the cat in his arms curled up in his hold, falling asleep.

"Well, it sure likes you..." Sulu said.

"I'm not sure vwhy... I never had a cat growing up." He replied. Everyone watched the cat, and eventually they just forgot about it, getting back into their work.

At the end of his shift, the orange tabby jumped from his lap and ran off. Pavel watched it go. "Surely someone will be looking for it." He said, as he walked to his quarters.

After that day, the cat appeared before each of his shifts, and disappeared at the end. By now the orange cat had been given a name, and was known throughout the ship for vanishing after each of Pavel's shifts.

There was still much confusion over just where the cat had come from, but Marlo the cat had just become too much of member of the crew for them to question it.

The day that Pavel was injured in a shuttle accident, and left to recover in the med bay, Marlo had broken the hearts of many on the bridge crew.

It was a serious accident, and there was still the worry that young Pavel wouldn't make it. The navigation console was currently empty, awaiting the arrival of the fill in.

Marlo walked right up to the chair, his nose twitching as he searched for Pavel. When he found his favorite person not there, he let out a sad meow, and began searching around the bridge.

Kirk and Sulu watched him circle around three times before they finally did something about it. Hikaru stood up and made his way to the small tabby cat. Marlo eyes him suspiciously, but came up to him nonetheless.

He scooped the cat into his arms, and he left, leaving his own seat open long enough for a replacement to walk over. He left the bridge, petting the worried cat, who meowed far more than he'd ever heard.

The Med bay was unusually quiet, and Sulu was able to find his friend pretty quickly. He frowned at the sight of him. He was very pale, and half his face was covered in white gauze. His entire arm was covered as well, and he could little lines of red soaking through the sterile white bandages.

He set Marlo down on the foot of the bed, and watched as the weary cat slowly walked closer this friends face. Marlo sniffed his nose, and let out another mournful meow before curling up on his uninjured side, his head on the unconscious teens chest, as if he was listening to his breathing.

Marlo the cat became famous among the crew for loving Pavel Chekov. He was the most dedicated pet anyone had seen, and he would not hesitate to be there for his person no matter what.

So when Chekov finally woke to find his cat sleeping with him in the med bay, he knew it was connection that went both ways.


	4. Hide And Seek Part 1

Pavel Chekov was in a situation. It was a particularly difficult situation, and he had no idea how he was going to get out of it. From outside the closet doors, he heard the sound of footsteps, and he placed a hand over his mouth to soften his breathing.

The footsteps grew louder, and he closed his eyes, expecting the door to slam open. The person on the other side stopped, and he heard a hand go to the doorknob.

But then another door slammed open, and the hand left. He let a short breath out as the footsteps patted away.

He waited another few minutes until he finally risked standing up. The floorboards beneath him creaked and he flinched, expecting an immediate reprimand. When nothing happened again, he opened the closet doors, and stepped out.

The room in the cabin was plain in every since of the word. The bed was plain, the walls, the... everything. It was made for vacationers who wanted to make something out of it. His feet clad in socks, Pavel made his way to the window, and gazed out.

His eyes immediately caught sight of his best friend, Hikaru Sulu, speaking to their friend Jim Kirk.

It was spring break, and the three, plus a few other cadets had decided to rent a cabin in the woods to spend time getting to know each other, and enjoying nature. Right now, they were in the middle of quite possibly the most intense game of hide and seek ever.

After three rounds of fifteen year old Pavel Chekov coming in first place, the others were beginning to get antsy to beat him.

Jim's eyes left Sulu, and he found himself staring at the teenager they were discussing. The two stared at each other before the young Russian ran from the window. "Sulu! He's inside!" Jim yelled, and they ran back up the steps into the room they'd just deemed empty.

Pavel was nowhere to be found in the room, or even the cabin. He'd just completely disappeared once again. "We're approaching this the wrong way." Sulu said, crossing his arms. Jim sat down on the plain bed, his own arms crossed.

"Then how should we go about winning? Keep in mind we've already found Scotty and Bones."

The two began to pace as they anticipated what their next move would be. The teen had completely dominated the others when it came to hiding, his small frame making it easy for him to slide into barely accessable spaces.

"We need to lure him out..." Sulu mumbled, and Jim smiled as he came up with an idea.

They discussed it in depth, creating the perfect way to find the Russian. Little did they know, hidden in the vent right above their heads, Pavel Chekov was hearing everything. He grinned, coming up with a plan to mess with his friends even more.


	5. Why Shuttles are Dumb

**Y'all remember that Cat one where Chekov was hurt in a shuttle accident? This is that, enjoy!**

Doctor Leonard McCoy was relaxing. And by relaxing, he was sitting in his quarters, waiting for some disaster to call him back to the med bay. It was no secret he almost never got any down time unless he was sleeping, which even that was disturbed occasionally.

He shifted in his chair, his PADD falling from his lap. Something just didn't feel right. Almost as soon as he stood up his communicator chirped. His hand was at his side before the tone had even finished. "McCoy here." He answered, his voice rough.

" _Doctor, you're needed. There's been a shuttle accident_." The voice on the other end was panicked, and he felt his heart drop to his stomach. Spock and Chekov were on that shuttle...

He didn't even realize he had been running until he was forced to stop for the lift. Even then, he felt as though he just couldn't get there fast enough.

~~~~(line break)~~~~

Spock pressed a few buttons on the main console of the shuttles cockpit. It was slightly cramped, and he once again attempted to adjust his seat farther back, but to no avail. It just simply refused to move.

"Ensign, are the samples correctly stored?" He called out, his voice monotone as usual.

"Yes Commander Spock!" Was Chekov's reply, his accent causing him to over pronounce a few letters. The young ensign made his way over to the seats from the back of the shuttle, where he had been storing the samples from their recent mission.

It had gone extremely well, almost too well. But Spock was not one to believe in such things.

Chekov unbuckled the seat harness and was about to sit down, when there was a crash at the end of the shuttle. "You put the samples in the storage bin, did you not?" Spock questioned, and Pavel stood up.

"I put them exactly where you told me, Commander..." He hesitantly made his way to the back, a small trickle of anxiety falling down his back when he found nothing out of the ordinary. "Nothing fell, sir!"

Spock knew he should believe the ensign, he'd proven himself more than enough, but still, that feeling that his captain had dubbed his 'Spocky-Sense' was beginning to 'tingle'.

Before the Vulcan could even request Pavel to take control of the shuttle, there was another loud crash, he heard Pavel udder a cuss word before the lights in the shuttle went black. He shocked by the sudden lack of light, but recovered quickly enough to realize the had not even fully left the atmosphere of the planet.

He turned in his, his eyes adjusting to the dark, just in time to see the Russian trip on his way back to his seat. The entire shuttle lurched, and he was thrown to the paneling off the wall, the craft lurched again and again, and Spock realized they were falling in a circular manner.

He could feel his hair moving up and down with the spinning of the ship, and his ears picked up every thud Pavel's body made with the walls of the enclosed space. "Ensign!" He called, throwing his arm out to stop the navigator from tumbling even more.

He felt the air move as Pavel struggled to reach the hand of his superior officer. Finally, his fingers made contact Spock's own hand, only for the motion inside the ship to stop as they crashed into the ground.

Spock found himself almost completely unhurt. He opened his eyes, surprised to find his eyes able see. The light seemed to be flickering, and he stopped when he realized he could smell smoke.

It took exactly .3 seconds for his brain to make the connection. Spock's fingers fumbled slightly as he unbuckled the restraints from his body. His chest ached slightly as he took a deep breath in. The smoke caused his eyes to water, and he put his hands to the ground in and effort to find the injured ensign.

He found him sprawled on the floor, his eyes closed and his breathing labored. The right side of his face was covered in burns, and his entire arm looked as though it had been through a... Well, a shuttle crash. Spock bent down and lightly lifted the young man from the ground.

The second he was off the ground his eyes flew open and he let out a pained scream. His face scrunched up in pain, and Spock immediately regretted the fact he had to move Chekov at all. The small shuttle was steadily filling with smoke, and Spock made his way to the large hole that had been ripped into the side of the ship.

The night sky greeted him, the stars barely lighting his way as he led himself and Pavel as far from the burning shuttle as he dared. Finally deciding to stop, he set Chekov in a patch of soft grass. He had long since lost consciousness again, his face no longer contorted in pain.

Spock grabbed at his belt, relief instantly calming him. He pulled communicator from his belt and contacted the Enterprise.

~~~~(Another time skip, sorry)~~~~

Bones sat against his desk, relief seeping through his veins as he pushed his hand through his hair. The kid was going to make it. The burns on his face we're going to heal with barely a scar, and his arm would be perfectly fine after a small amount of physical therapy.

His ribs had been pretty busted up too, and his lungs were bruised, but they would heal.

He heard the doors open, and he allowed whoever entered to have some privacy before walking to the bed of his only patient. Resting against Pavel's chest was the orange tabby cat the kid had named Marlo.

The little cat was purring, his head rubbing against Pavel's chest in a loving manner. Marlo looked up at Bones, his green eyes seemingly holding much more emotion than he thought possible. The cat meowed at him, and McCoy smiled.

Deciding to allow the cat some time with his owner, Bones went back to his office, leaving Marlo to comfort the sleeping boy.


	6. Not Alone

The Enterprise was quiet as it glided through the vast emptiness of space. From the outside, no one could tell just what happened inside the many decks of the majestic ship.

In the lower decks of the Enterprise, a boy sat at a window, his knees pulled to his chest as he stared at the stars. From the outside, no one could tell that his shoulders were shaking, no one could see the starlight reflect on the trails of tears that fell from his eyes.

From the outside, no one could see Pavel Chekov sob into his hands as he sat back against the window pane.

The stars were beautiful. They shone through the silky blackness that was space, and their constant light, something that usually brought him comfort, only served to make the feelings of anguish intensify as he thought back to the reason he was feeling such sorrow.

His father died.

He tried to hold in his sob as he repeated the words in his brain, and failed. The cry left his lips, and he almost didn't recognize the noice. His voice sounded... small. It sounded so much younger and... sad. He couldn't register the amount of emotion that escaped in that small cry.

He pressed his palms to his eyes, trying to will the tears away. His eyes felt swollen as he blinked back the tears starting to pool in his eyelids.

The news had come in the middle of the night. A message that popped on his PADD and disturbed him from his usual midnight reading. It was a video message from his Uncle.

His Uncle, who looked so much like his father told him the news in whispered Russian, his own eyes red and puffy. It was an accident, he said. A malfunction of the heating system of their house. The fire engulfed the whole house, and his father was dead before the flame even reached his room.

It was a shock to him. Pavel's father... The man who seemed to know everything. The man who taught him how to be the person he was... was dead.

They were so far in space, the message had come two weeks late. He'd missed the funeral.

Pavel took a breath in, his throat feeling as though it was closing in. His eyes closed, and he tried to calm the rising queasy in his stomach. He was so busy trying to stop crying, he didn't hear the door to the observation area open, and he didn't hear the approaching footsteps.

He didn't notice anything until he heard someone sit down across from him on the window ledge. He jumped slightly, his head flying up from his knees. Sitting across from him, Captain James T. Kirk was silent as he looked at the stars.

"I just got the email from Starfleet," He whispered, his voice soft. "I'm so sorry Pavel."

Chekov didn't say anything for a while. He didn't trust his voice yet. Jim forced himself to meet the eyes of the boy in front of him. Pavel looked horrible. The usually composed, and carefree boy was pale, his eyes were red and his hands shook slightly. He was hunched over himself, his knees up to his chest. He looked like he wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

After a few agonizing moments of silence, Pavel finally spoke. "I never got to say goodbye..." He said, his voice hoarse and full of so much pain. It broke Jim's heart.

"I talked with some of the admirals. The ship is due for some upgrades... They're letting us go to earth for a short shore leave. It'll take about a month to get back, but... You'll get to be with your family." He watched the kid in front of him carefully, wanting to see his reaction. They actually weren't due back for another few months, but he'd managed to pull a few strings and trade their docking time with another ship.

It wasn't easy, and he owed the captain of the U.S.S. Bradbury a bottle of Andorian Ale.

Pavel nodded his head. He wanted nothing more than to be with his family. He just wished he could be with them now. "Thank you, sir." He whispered, his eyes not leaving his hands.

"I talked to the others too, they said they'd be willing to go with you. Me included, of course."

"You don't have to give up your shore leave for me, sir..." He argued weakly.

Jim smiled bitterly. "But I want to, and the others do too. You aren't alone, Pavel."

Pavel nodded, his eyes finally meeting Jim's. "Thank you, Jim."

"You're welcome buddy. Now come on, let's get you something to drink, you look like you need it." They stood together, Jim's arm across Pavel's shoulders.

He wasn't alone, and Jim was determined to make sure Pavel would never forget it.


	7. Hide and Seek part2

**So I've realized these are all mainly Chekov getting hurt... I absolutely don't mind if you guys have requests you want me to write! Feel free!**

From his perch in the tree above, Pavel Chekov watched as Sulu and Jim walked through the underbrush, looking for the teenager who had run into the woods.

The game had become more intense than ever, his teammates nearly finding him on more than a few occasions. After hearing their plan to try and flush him out of the house, Pavel went along with it, his own brain calling up ideas on how to avoid them.

Pavel was a small kid, he could easily climb up the big trees and stay where they couldn't get. Of course, he was also wearing a green shirt to camouflage himself. He was determined to win.

"Come on, Pavel! This isn't fair anymore!" Jim called. He swatted at a bug before taking another step closer to a bush.

Chekov held in a laugh as he climbed to a more hidden leafy of the tree. Before he could comprehend what was happening, the branch below him snapped, and he felt weightless.

It took his brain longer than it should to realize he was falling. A thousand possible injuries popped in his head. A broken neck, broken legs, a spinal fracture. All could cause serious problems.

He felt a small sense of fear. Falling from trees were suddenly a whole more scary... He _was_ pretty high up...

He crashed to the ground and cried out as landed. From his perch about ten feet away, Jim jumped and ran to him.

Pavel was laying on his back, his head was bleeding from a cut above his eyebrow, and his arm was bend at an awkward angle. It had obviously taken the brunt of the fall. He was gasping for air, the breathe obviously knocked out of him. It didn't take a genius to realize he'd fallen from the tree. "Pavel! What the hell! Are you okay?"

"N...n..o" He wheezed, his eyes scrunched closed. Jim put his hands on the kids arms, his fingers barely brushing against his skin. Chekov cried out again, and Jim felt a sense of panic.

His hand immediately went to the communicator in his pocket. "Bones! Sulu! Pavel fell out of a tree."

It took the others a full two seconds to answer. "He WHAT?!" Bones yelled. He stood up and grabbed his medical kit. "Don't move him. He may have a spinal injury."

He set out to the woods, following Jim's directions. When he finally found them, Chekov looked about ready to faint. His face was pale and he was holding his arm pretty tight. McCoy pushed him out of the way and scanned him with a few devices.

"Okay, his arm's broken and he has a concussion. Other than that it's nothing serious." He placed his stuff back into his bag together they carried the teenager back to the cabin. Sulu was waiting for them there. He'd set up a bed to make it more comfortable.

Bones gave him a hypo in his neck, and waited for him to fall asleep before he fixed his arm. It wasn't to bad of a break, and about ten minutes under a bone regenerator would fix it almost all the way. He'd have to wear a brace for a few days, but the he'd be good as new.

Later that day, Pavel was back outside messing with the others in hide and seek. One would have thought he'd have learned his lesson with climbing trees.

But of course, he was currently in one know, smiling as the others looked for him.


	8. Marlo's Origin

If there was one thing the Enterprise crew was confused about, it was the origin of the beloved cat Marlo.

Despite having been deemed Pavel Chekov's cat, he was sort of everyone's pet. He walked around the ship like he owned the place, and everyone loved him.

The cat had a personality and attitude that rivaled that of their captain, and Marlo wasn't afraid to show Jim who was in charge.

The first reports of Marlo's existence began around the second month if their five year mission. Scotty was down in the bowels of the ship, inspecting the machinery. It was something he did every other week, and it brought the peace of mind only the silence could give.

While walking down the path, he tripped on a pipe and fell hard, his nose smacking the ground hard. He felt blood beginning to drip from his nose, and he sat up, bringing his sleeve up to staunch the flow.

He eyed the pipe, and grabbed a random railing to help himself stand. He always tripped on that specific pipe. Scotty turned, intending to head to the med bay for his nose, when he heard a meow. He turned back, hoping he was just hallucinating. A cat on the Enterprise would be a disaster.

He heard it again, and he crouched down to look under a pipe. There, all the way in the back, was a small, orange tabby cat, staring back at him.

Scotty had dismissed the incident as just a simple hallucination caused by his fall.

The very first time anyone had seen Marlo on the Enterprise, though, was when it was being repaired after the Khan incident. The ship had been docked on the orbiting station around the earth.

The workers who were hired were the best of the best. They worked, they went home, and then repeated the process. On board that star station, was a little, orange kitten. It had been brought, and abandoned on the station by an engineer had been reassigned.

The hungry cat followed the line of workers as they made their way to the almost complete Enterprise. He had never been in this part of the station. Everything smelled new, and he relaxed when he realized there were no people in certain parts of the ship.

The cat was living the good live, eating food that had been thrown away, and drinking from the leaking water pipes. He soon began to find some of the humans very intriguing. More specifically, the young the one with curly hair.

Marlo had watched over the kid every time he came down in engineering, finding the smaller one the most friendly out of all of them.

Finally, after coming to a conclusion, the cat followed him to the bridge, and made himself known. He was more than happy to find out the young one liked him back. He talked to the cat as if he could under his words, and he petted him, and gave him food.

Never had Marlo the cat been more happy to be with a human, and after seeing him injured, he decided this human was one he would protect until his last breath. Because no one messed with his human and got away with it.


	9. Wrongly Accused

Wrongly Accused

Pavel Chekov was fast asleep in his hotel room, the windows covered and the A/C running full blast. He had at least three blankets wrapped around his shoulders, and he had a slight bit of drool running down his cheek.

In the room across the hall, Hikaru Sulu sat in a chair, a book in his hands and a cup of freshly brewed tea beside him on the arm rest.

It had been far months since they last had a shore leave, and they vowed to enjoy their time on the planet. Sulu checked the time on his watch, and sighed as he quickly drained the hot liquid. It was awfully late, and he and his friend had a whole day of fun planned out.

He switched the lights off and climbed into his bed.

They both slept peacefully that night.

On the other side of the city, a man jumped out from behind the shadows, his face still obscured by the darkness cast by his hood. He approached an older man walking his dog, the lethal glint of his knife shining in the darkness.

The man dropped to the ground faster than he had anticipated, and the growing pool of blood made him giddy with anticipation of what would happen next.

Dipping his fingers in to the blood on the concrete the man spelled out a name and number on his victems chest.

When police found the dead man, they saw, written in the man's own blood, the name Pavel A. Chekov, and the code 9-5-V-V-2.

Sulu awoke to the stomping of boots outside his door, and the strangled cry of his best friend. He jumped out of bed and swung the door open, surprised to find the hallway filled with police officers, and the terrified face of Pavel as he was led away in handcuffs.

"Hikaru! I do not understand!" He called, and the officer next to him looked to Sulu.

"What the hell is going on? Where are you taking him?" He demanded.

"That's confidential sir. You need to go back to your room." One said, pointing to the room he just stormed from.

"Pavel! Don't Tell them anything! You're a minor, they can't do anything to you without a lawyer!" He called, watching his friends wide eyes as he nodded in acknowledgement. He was taken down the hall, an they eventually disappeared in the elevator.

Twenty minutes later, a fully dressed and extremely pissed Hikaru Sulu walked into the busy police station, his brown eyes hardened in fury. He had chosen to wear his official officer uniform, it made him look more powerful and intemidating. He went to the front desk and angrily tapped the service bell.

The woman sitting at the desk looked up, annoyed at first, but then shocked after taking in the finely pressed and highly decorated uniform of a Starfleet pilot.

"Can I help you?" She asked, coughing a little to clear her throat.

"My friend was wrongly arrested, I'm here to get him." He answered. He hoped it had been a simple mix up. There was no way his best friend could have committed a crime so bad enough that many cops had to arrest him.

"What's their name?"

"Pavel A. Chekov. He's only seventeen." He answered, watching as she typed in the information.

"There was no mistake sir, he was arrested this morning as a suspect for a murder case." She replied. She pretended not to notice the way he seemed to get even angrier.

"Is there a higher up I can speak to please?"

She directed him to the police chief's office, and he knocked a lot more harder than he planned on, but it didn't matter. His friend was probably terrified.

Pavel was most definitely terrified. He awoke to his door being slammed open, and three huge men grabbing him and handcuffing him before he could even process what was happening.

Trusting in his best friends advice, the seventeen year old kept his mouth shut, not speaking a word the entire ride to the station, and not once when they put him in a room with nothing but two chairs and a table.

His handcuffs were removed, and his hands were instead cuffed to the table, he was just glad it had a chain to let him move his arms a bit.

After ten minutes of waiting, a cop walked in and set a file on the table. "Do you know why you're here, Mr. Chekov?"

Pavel shook his head, his greenish eyes boring into the cops brown ones. "A man was killed last night. Your information as found at the scene. You care to tell me how your name and personal ID number were written on the dead man's chest in blood?"

Pavel scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, his pale skin flushing. "Nyet..." He muttered.

The cop was about to ask another question when the door opened. Another officer stuck his head in and called the man out. Sulu appeared at the door. He was wearing uniform, and had his hat gripped in his hand.

Sulu entered and sat down in the cops vacated seat. "What have they told you?" He said lowly, his voice carrying. Chekov reconized his tone.

It was the one he used when something was wrong.

"They think I killed a man." He said, his voice equally as quiet. He didn't believe that these people thought he did it.

"Did they tell you what evidence they had?"

"Just that my information was on the scene... Hikaru what am I going to do? They think I did it!"

Sulu was taken aback by the amount of fear in his friends voice. His hair was still wild and unbrushed, and he still wore his thin pajamas. His feat were bare. He was shivering from more than just fear. It made his blood boil.

"Have they offered you anything to eat or drink? Or any shoes?"

"No, they just showed up and started questioning me." Pavel rubbed his eyes with his hands, and sighed.

Sulu sat up, his face probably red in anger. He didn't care anymore. He knocked on the mirrored wall to his right. He heard Chekov jump slightly at the noise.

"You questioned a minor without a lawyer or guardian present. Not to mention he doesn't even have shoes!" He said loudly.

The cops on the other side heard his unspoken threat and soon the chief appeared in the doorway. "A man died, Lieutenant. We're doing what needs to be done."

"Look at him! He's seventeen. As his current guardian and lawyer I insist you tell me the reason he's here without any shoes, at five in the morning. And don't give me the claim about his name. That's completely circumstancal."

Pavel had never seen Sulu this angry. He tried not to think about the fact that he proclaimed himself his lawyer. Or his guardian. Sure, he couldn't 'leave' the ship without an adult, but no one had called themselves his guardian...

"We can move him to a better area, but I'm afraid he's going to have to stay here." The man said. Sulu agreed, and soon Pavel was out the cuffs, an sitting in a carpeted office like area.

His friend sat next to him, his leg bouncing with nervous energy. Suddenly there was a commotion in the main plaza. They heard the voice of their captain through the thin walls, and he was not happy.

 **To be continued!**


	10. Animal Magnet

An Unlikely Pet

The planet was, to say the least, humid. With every breath the group took, it felt as though they were getting more water than oxygen. From his position at the back of the group, Spock made multiple observations about the different plant and animal life they'd run into.

In his hand, he carried a small cage, he checked the sleeping lizard inside one more time as they reached their destination and were beamed about the Enterprise.

It was no secret that Chekov and Spock worked well together. The two were both extremely smart, and Pavel's constant enthusiastic personality made up for Spock's plain, professional one. But while the two had many differences, their intellect won out, and Pavel was chosen as his observation partner more than any other.

Spock and Pavel walked into the Lab, both clad in safety goggles and experiment aprons. They were observing the animals and testing them for reactions to certain things like water or food.

"What animal is this?" Pavel asked, pointing at the cage with the lizard. The little guy seemed to have disappeared, but Spock knew it was still there.

"Droanian Lizard. It has properties similar to an earthen chameleon. It can blend into its surroundings with scales that reflect the light around it." Spock answered, his voice monotone as usual.

Chekov tapped on the glass and watched as the lizard jumped into sight before disappearing again. "Cool!"

"Come along Mr. Chekov, we are test out the plants first." Together Spock a d Chekov walked to the other side of the lab, clipboards in hand, and the test materials set up.

Some could say that Pavel was an animal magnet. He had befriended Marlo, Admiral Jones' pet parrot, and even that weird, horse-like animal on Zelta-9.

So, when Spock entered the the lab later that day to observe the lizard, and found it no longer in it's cage... Well, he had an idea as to where it went.

On the bridge, Pavel was sitting at his post, working through math problems while he and Sulu made small talk. The captain listened, amused about the topic of the conversation.

"I'm telling you, Pavel. Dogs are better than cats."

From his seat Pavel feigned heartbreak as he placed a hand to his chest. "Why, Hikaru, I'm offended. I thought you'd be smart enough to realize cats are the superior species." He replied, watching as Sulu repeated his gesture.

The doors behind them swooshed open, and everyone turned to watch as Spock entered the bridge. He didn't say a word as he made his way to Pavel and lifted the small, invisible lizard from the back of his shirt. "It would appear you have acquired a new pet, Mr. Chekov."

Pavel glanced at the lizard, then felt his shirt, confused. "I didn't even know it was there!" He laughed.

Spock merely lifted an eyebrow, then turned and made his way back to the lab, ignoring the laughter that erupted on the bridge as he left.

"I guess he really is an animal magnet!" Sulu said, and Pavel shrugged. He didn't know why animals liked him so much.

Though, he did hope he could keep the lizard, it was a cute little guy.


	11. Wrongly Accused Part 2

Wrongly Accused Part 2

Jim Kirk was enjoying himself on his shore leave, he had a nice dinner, chilled in his hotel room, and even managed to get a hot girls number.

So when he was awoken at six in the morning by his communicator blaring in his ear, he was kind of annoyed. It was his emergency contact frequency, the one that was only to be used in case someone was dying or something.

"I swear Scotty, if this is about the replicators..." He began, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Instead of the deep, accented voice of his chief engineer (who liked to abuse his emergency frequency), he was shocked to hear the slightly panicky voice of his pilot. "Captain, we have a problem." He said, he sounded out of breath.

"Sulu? What is it?"

"It's Chekov. They think he's killed someone."

"WHAT?" He yelled, his voice louder than he intended. "Wait, who? Explain."

"I can't over the phone. Get to the central police station. We can talk there."

Jim had never dressed faster than he did at that moment. His shirt was wrinkled, and his pants had a mustard stain on them, but he didn't care, he needed to get there for his crew.

He arrived fifteen minutes later, his hair still unbrushed, and his shirt untucked from his pants. He had a sneaking suspicion one of his shoes didn't match the other, but he was in to big a hurry to check.

The lady at the front desk sat reading a magazine, her hair in a ponytail, and chewing gum in her mouth. She was obviously new, seeing as how she had the early morning shift. Jim walked up to her. "I'm here to see someone." He said, surprised by the nervousness of his voice.

"And who is it you're here for?" She asked, not even looking up.

"Pavel A. Chekov."

She rolled her eyes, as if she had been through this before. "I'm sorry, but as a main suspect in a case, he is unable to receive visitors."

Jim slammed his fist against the desk, causing her to jump. "I'm not leaving until I see him!"

Wide eyed, the girl pushed her chair back slightly, she waved at some guards around the area, and they began to lead him away.

"Pavel! Sulu!" He yelled, resisting their grip on his arms. Suddenly a door swung open, and Sulu ran out. He was wearing his service uniform, the metals and ribbons glinting in the harsh light.

"Captain! Stop, he's with us!" Sulu said, and the guards released him. Jim pulled the sleeve of his shirt down, glaring daggers at the police men. Sulu motioned for Jim to follow him, and he entered the room.

It was furnished well, with a couch, a couple of chairs, a coffee table, and some shelves against one wall. The carpet was a huge contrast from the polished stone floor of the lobby.

"Sulu, what the hell is going on?" He asked. His eyes suddenly found Pavel, and he began to feel his anger rise once again. The kid looked exhausted, his hair, which usually was a mess, was even more of a mess than usual, and he was still wearing his pajamas. He didn't even have shoes.

"Someone was killed. They think Pavel did it. I've already told them I'm his lawyer, I called you here because we just need some one else. It's been a rough couple of hours..." Sulu ran his hand through his hair as he spoke, his neat hair becoming as disheveled as Kirks.

"Well, what evidence do they have against him?" He asked, his brain automatically going into 'captain-mode'. He paused. "Wait, you're a lawyer?"

"Well no... But I took some classes as a teenager, before I figured out I wanted to be a pilot. I know enough."

Kirk nodded. He placed his hand on his chin, and he began to pace. His brain working faster than he thought.

"The chief says the evidence they have is Pavel's information at the scene. Written in blood on the victems chest."

From his seat on the couch, Pavel shifted his legs until they were up to his chest. He rested his head on his knees. "I just want to leave." He whispered, interrupting the conversation between his two friends.

"I know, kid. But they have to make sure they catch the real bad guy." Kirk told him, he sat down next to him. "You look exhausted, why don't you get some sleep?"

Pavel nodded, and once Kirk stood back up, he stretched out on the couch, snoring faster than they expected, he really was tired.

"So what do we do now?" The two conversed for another hour, both coming up with ideas on how to handle the situation. Suddenly, the door swung open, and the police chief entered the room.

"Another person was killed." He said, his eyes catching on the the sleeping teenager. "It was recently, but the crime was execute the same way. Does Pavel have any enemies? Anyone who may want to set him up?"

Sulu and Kirk shared a glance, both of their minds racing to find a possible clue. After a few moments, neither could think of who it could be. "None that we know of." Sulu answered.

The chief nodded. "I'm afraid this has turned from Mr. Chekov being a suspect to him being a possible target..."

Turning back, Kirk and Sulu looked at their friend, still sleeping peacefully, a deep sense of dread befalling them. This was a bigger problem than they thought.


End file.
